Cars 2019 Diecast Line
Themes #95 Returns Descripition: ''After taking a well-deserved break, Lightning McQueen makes an unexpected comeback to race in the World Grand Prix!'' * 1/13: Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen * 2/13: Otis * 3/13: Galloping Geargrinder * 4/13: Body Shop Ramone * 5/13 & 6/13: Luigi and Guido with Shaker and Glasses * 7/13: Red ( Deluxe ) * 8/13: Mel Dorado * 9/13: Francesco Bernoulli * 10/13: WGP Lightning McQueen * 11/13: Wild Miles Axlerod ( Deluxe ) * 12/13: Wheel Well Guido * 13/13: Mater with Balloons World Grand Prix Description: ''Lightning McQueen travels around the world to race alongside 10 world-famous race cars in the World Grand Prix!'' * 1/17: Max Schnell * 2/17 & 3/17: Lewis Hamilton & Bruce Boxmann * 4/17: Miguel Camino * 5/17: Raoul CaRoule * 6/17: Austin Littleton * 7/17: Race Team Mater with Headset * 8/17: Miles Axlerod * 9/17: Petro Cartalina * 10/17: Jeff Gorvette * 11/17: Nigel Gearsley * 12/17: Rip Clutchgoneski * 13/17: Carla Veloso * 14/17: Shu Todoroki * 15/17: Brent Mustangburger with Headset * 16/17: Darrell Cartrip with Headset * 17/17: David Hobbscapp with Headset Race Reporters Description: ''Enthusiastic and eager reporters interview racers and their pit crews for the Piston Cup!'' * 1/15: Kori Turbowitz * 2/15: Artie * 3/15: Dash Boardman * 4/15 & 5/15: Ron Hover & Cathy Copter * 6/15: Bert * 7/15: Matti * 8/15: Hooman * 9/15: Studs McGirdle ( Deluxe ) * 10/15: Cora Copper * 11/15: Andrea * 12/15: Chuck Choke Cables ( Deluxe ) * 13/15: Nelson Blindspot ( Deluxe ) * 14/15: Houser Boon * 15/15: Tim Rimmer Dinoco 400 Description: ''Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and The King race in the Piston Cup to determine the fastest car in the USA!'' * 1/23 & 2/23: Lightning McQueen & Strip Weathers AKA The King * 3/23: Chick Hicks * 4/23: Vinyl Toupee(Crusty Rotor) * 5/23: Leak Less(Claude Scruggs) * 6/23: Nitroade(Aiken Axler) * 7/23: RPM(Winford Bradford Rutherford) * 8/23: Patti * 9/23: Bob Cutlass * 10/23: Darrell Cartrip * 11/23: Dexter Hoover with Checkered Flag * 12/23: Re-Volting(Davey Apex) * 13/23: Doug RM ( Deluxe ) * 14/23: Larry Camper ( Deluxe ) * 15/23: Elvis RV ( Deluxe ) * 16/23: Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp ( Deluxe ) * 17/23: Luke Pettlework * 18/23: My Name is Not Chuck * 19/23: Bruiser Bukowski * 20/23: Easy Idle(Ruby Easy Oaks) * 21/23: Tank Coat Pitty * 22/23: Clutch Aid(Kevin Shiftright) * 23/23: Trunk Fresh Pitty The Courthouse Description: '''Lightning McQueen gets sentenced to paving the road after destroying it with Stanley's old historical statue! * 1/12: Sally * 2/12: Guilty Impound Lightning McQueen * 3/12: Sheriff * 4/12: Doc Hudson * 5/12: Mater * 6/12 & 7/12: Luigi & Guido * 8/12: Hydraulic Ramone * 9/12 & 10/12: Lizzie & Stanley * 11/12: Bessie * 12/12: Fillmore '''Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre Description: '''Lightning McQueen and his friends take a break to watch some movies at the Drive-In Theatre! * 1/15: Hamm * 2/15: Yeti * 3/15 & 4/15: P.T. Flea & Flik * 5/15: Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen * 6/15: Frank ( Deluxe ) * 7/15: Tractor ( Deluxe ) * 8/15: Yeti * 9/15: Yeti with Snow Cones * 10/15: The Boomobile * 11/15 & 12/15: Mike & Sulley * 13/15: Sarge * 14/15: Woody * 15/15: Buzz Light Car '''Retro Radiator Springs Description: '''Sally reminisces about the good ol' days when Radiator Springs was on the map and Mater still had his hood! * 1/10: Hank Hallsum * 2/10: Percy Hanbrakes * 3/10: Edwin Kranks * 4/10: Dustin Mellows ( Deluxe ) * 5/10: Greta * 6/10: Hank Halloween Murphy * 7/10: Brand New Mater * 8/10: Flo with Tray * 9/10: Miles Meattruck Malone ( Deluxe ) * 10/10: Mildred Bylane '''Radiator Springs Tourists Description: '''Attention is attracted to Radiator Springs as more visitors flow in to the town! * 1/15: Frank ( Deluxe ) * 2/15: Tractor ( Deluxe ) * 3/15: Jerry Recycled Batteries Semi ( Deluxe ) * 4/15 & 5/15: Waitress Mia & Waitress Mia * 6/15: Leroy Traffik with Snow Tires ( Deluxe ) * 7/15: Nick Stickers * 8/15: Marilyn * 9/15: Hank Hallsum * 10/15: Leroy Traffik * 11/15: Hydraulic Radiator Springs Ramone * 12/15: R.S John Lassetire * 13/15: Holley Shiftwell with Dent * 14/15: Milton Calypeer * 15/15: Derek Decals Dobbs Cars on the back of each cardback '''Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen * Wheel Well Guido * Mater with Balloons * Otis * Body Shop Ramone * Galloping Geargrinder * Red